HARU ONE DAY
by hellohaybyby
Summary: HAEHYUK STORY,GS,HURT, "hae janji, nanti jika hae sudah dewasa hae akan menjadikan hyukkie pengantin hae, hae sayang hyukkie, suatu saat hae akan menjemput hyukkie, membahagiakan hyukkie,agar hyukkie tak sedih lagi" "ne hyukkie bakal nunggu hae, jangan lupain hyukkie ne, hyukkie akan belajar agar pantas bersama hae"
1. chapter 1

Lee hyukjae atau sering dipanggil eunhyuk, seorang anak yatim piatu,dibesarkan oleh paman dan bibinya yang sangat membencinya,hyukjae tumbuh tanpa mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang sekitarnya, diusianya menginjak 8 tahun ia tak tau apa itu menulis dan membaca, tak tau apa itu angka dan huruf, ia buta akan itu semua karna selama hidupnya ia tak pernah mengetahui apa itu sekolah,yang ia tau hanya bagaimana cara membuat orang disekitarnya senang dan tidak marah kepadanya, dalam hidupnya hanya satu yang ia inginkan yaitu bahagia seperti orang lain. hyukjae yang polos,dan belum mengerti apa itu hidup sesungguhnya,dengan kepolosanya itu ia sering dimanfaatkan orang2 disekitarnya. donghae adalah satu2nya orang yang membuatnya selalu kuat menjalani kerasnya hidup yang dijalaninya,donghae anak orang kaya yang tinggal ditengah megahnya kota seoul, donghae merupakan malaikat hyukjae.namun apa yang akan terjadi bila sang malaikat pelindug itu pergi darinya?? apakah takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan kondisi yang sama?? apakah donghae akan tetap menjadi malaikat pelindung eunhyuk??

"hyukkie berjanji sama hae, nanti jika hae kembali lagi hyukkie akan jadi orang pintar seperti hae, bisa membaca, bisa menulis seperti hae, hihihi.. agar nanti hae semakin sayang hyukkie,hyukkie akan tunggu hae disini, "


	2. chapter 2

CLEK

suara pintu kayu terbuka

"ahhhh lelahnya, akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat " hyukjae masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuh kusurnya diatas kasur lantai yang keras itu.

"ssshhhh"

terdengar ringisan yang keluar dari mulus sang gadis manis itu, ia lapar, seharian ini ia sama skali belum makan karena sibuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk keluarga pamanya.

ia lapar, tapi tak ada sedikitpun makanan yang dapat ia makan, hari ini ia berbuat kesalahan dengan memecahka gelas kesayangan bibinya jadi hari ini ia tak mendapat jatah makanan sisa. kenapa makanan sisa?? karena itulah yg selalu hyukjae dapat setia hari, ia akan makan dengan makanan sisa dari paman bini dan juga sepupu2nya. jika tidak ada bisa sampai sehari penuh ia tak makam sama sekali, dan itu sudah terbiasa ia lakuka sejak ia tinggal bersama keluarga sang paman.

F

LASHBACK

seorang wanita tenga menyeret anak berumur 8 berjalan mengikutinya, lalu wanita paruh baya itu berbelok kearah gudang belakang, dan dengan kejamnya wanita itu melempar tubuh mungil gadis yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengikutinya

"BRAK"

ia membuka pintu gudang tersebut dan melempar tubuh mungil hyukjae kedalam gudang gelap itu.

"sekarang kau akan tinggal disini,dan mulai saat ini gudang ini akan menjadi kamarmu, selama tinggal disini kau harus mematuhi segala perintahku, kau harus membersihkan rumah,memasak,dan menuruti smua perintahku,jika kau membantah aku tak akan segan-segan mengusirmu dari rumah ini,dan kau akan tinggal dijalanan.kau mengerti??"

hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk meskipun ia tak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh bibinya. yang ia tau ia hanya perlu menuruti bibinya yang menurutnya telah baik hati menampung hyukjae dirumhanya. ia akan berbakti pada bibinya, itulah yg ada diotak polos seorang lee hyukjae.

setelah pemakaman ibunya tadi ia langsung dibawa keluarga sang paman menuju rumahnya, mereka bilang mulai hari ini hyukjae akan tinggal bersama mereka,dan itu artinya hyukjae tidak akan kesepian lagi,ia akan mempunyai sebuah keluarga baru. dan hyukjae senang membayangkan semua itu. namun ia hanyalah lee hyukjae anak polos yg tidak tau betapa kejamnya hidup ini.

" ahhh ya.. dan kau, tidak ada sekolah untuk anak bodoh sepertimu, karena sekolah itu hanya untuk anak pintar saja. jadi kau jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa sekolah mengerti?? tak ada sekolah untuk anak bodoh hyukkie"

"ne..bibi lee, hyukkie mengerti"

"bagus,... sekarang turun kebawah dan bereskan semua isi rumah ini, tidak ada jatah makan sbelum kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kau paham??"

"ne..bibi lee"

tubuh ringkih itu pun berjalan masuk lebih dalam kearah gudang tersebut dan mengamati setiap sudut ruang tersebut. mulai hari ini tempat ini akan menjadi kamarnya, disudut gudang ada sebuah kasur lantau lusuh, ia mendekatinya dan mencoba membersihkan kasur itu dari debu tebal yg menempel ,kasur ini akan menjadi alasnya untuk tidur nanti . ia tak boleh menangis, ia tak boleh mengeluh ia harus senang karena bibinya masih berbaik hati mau memberinya kamar digudang ini, apalagi jika diamati gudang ini cukup luar, hyukjae akan membersihkanya nanti agar layak untuk ia tempati

"semangat hyukkie" semangatnya dalam hati.

"aku lapaarr.."

keluh eunhyuk sambil meremas perusnya yang terasa perih karena lapar. tak berapa lama ia teringat sesuatu dan membawa tubuh kurusnya kearah kardus kecil disudut kamar,tempat ia meletakkan pakaianya dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik tumpukan pakaian itu.

sebuah foto tanpa pigura yg terlihat sudah sangat usang, foto dua orang anak kecil seorang namja dan yeoja berumur sekitar 9 tahun. yg ada didalam foto itu adalah dirinya dan sang malaikat pelindung yang tak perna ia jumpai lagi sejak perpisahan mereka benerapa tahun silam.

"aku merindukanmu hae-ya, apakah kau juga sama merindukanku?? "

eunhyuk bermonolog sendiri dengan foto yang ia pegang.

"kau.. kau pasti sekarang menjadi pangeran tampan, ahh tidak kau pasti semakin tampan hihihi...apakah kau mengingatku?? aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, kau mau tidak bertemu denganku lagi??"

namun tiba2 wajah eunhyuk beruba sendu.

"kau tau tidak?? hari ini aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku memecahkan gelas kesayangan bibi lee, dan aku tidak mendapat jatah makan seharian, uhhh aku sangat lapar"

adu eunhyuk kepada foto donghae yang ada di genggamanya.

inilah kebiasaan eunhyuk, ia selalu menceritakan segala peristiwa yang ia alami pada hari itu dengan berbagai ekspresi lucunya.

"kau tau tidak?? bibi lee bilang kalau besok akan ada tamu special dirumah ini, mereka dari seoul. jika mengingat seoul aku jadi ingat dengan mu, aku juga ingin ke seoul, orang bilang seoul itu indah dan bagus sekali, banyak orang2 kaya dan pintar disana, ahh donghae kan pintar makanya tempat donghae di seoul. hyukkie kan bodoh jadi hyukkie pasti tak pantas berada disana. ahhh donghae-ya..hyukkie sudah mengantuk, hyukkie tidur dulu ne,kata bibi lee besok hyukkie harus bangun pagi skali, jaljayeo hae..saranghae"

eunhyuk kemudian mengecup foto tersebut sebelum menjelajahi alam mimpinya.

SEOUL

"ahhh lelahnya.."

seorang lelaki tampan menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur king size di kamar mewah tersebut setelah seharian berkutan dengan segudang pekerjaanya dikantor. sang lelaki teringat sesuatu dan membawa tubuh lelahnya mendekati laci meja dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto.

"aku merindukanmu, apakau juga sama heum?? kau dimana?? cepatlah kembali"

TOK TOK TOK

suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan donghae dari lamunanya, kemudia ia meletakkan pigura foto itu ketempat semula, dan ia melihat sosok pria paruh baya mendekat kearahnya

" kau lelah eoh? istirahatlah nak" perintah sang ayah halus.

"ne appa.. apakah appa besok jadi mengunjungi rumah rekan bisnis apa?? "

"ne..besok appa akan berangkat bersama eommamu,kau yakin tak ingin ikut?? appa dengar dia mempunyai putri yang cantik."

rayu appa donghae.

"ahhh sudahlah apa, secantik apapun wanita itu,tetap bummie ku yang paling cantik tidak ada yang lain"

" iya..iya appa tau, makanya cepat nikahi kekasihmu itu, atau kau ingin appa nikakan dengan perempuan pilihan appa??"

"aniyeo.. apa2 an itu, bummie sedang membangun karier nya di paris, dan setelah ia berhasil meraih mimpinya kami akan menikah, eomma juga sudah sejutu dengan keputusan kami, aku rasa jika appa akan mencarikanku perempuan lain selain kibum sebagai istriku, sepertinya eomma akan menolak keras rencana appa ini.karna appa tau kan,kibum calon menantu idaman eomma??hahaha"

donghae tertawa diakhir kata karna ia berhasil menang adu pendapat dengan appanya kali ini.

"ne..ne.. sudahlah appa hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untukmu, cepat istirahat ini sudah malam"

"siap boss.." donghae berdiri tegak sambil memberikan hormat kepada appanya.

"aish..kau ini, ya sudah appa keluar dulu" tn.lee kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar sang anak.

"aku merindukanmu bummie.." gumam donghae ketika memandang foto kebersamaanya bersama sang kekasih selama ini.

tak tahukah kau donghae, jauhh diluar sana ada seorang yang juga sangat merindukanmu eoh???

TBC

NEXT OR DELETE??

REVIEW JUSEO


End file.
